1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial bait which is also called a lure and, in particular, to an artificial bait called a soft lure which can be expanded or contracted like rubber.
The artificial bait is able to attract fish by use of the fact that it resembles a genuine bait or edible creature and, in many cases, the artificial bait uses the phenomenon that fish is interested in the movement, brightness, color and the like of the artificial bait.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Sho. 56-21231 discloses an artificial bait which comprises a core material formed of a transparent hard synthetic resin mixed with air bubbles and a transparent soft synthetic resin pipe covering the peripheries of the core material. This conventional artificial bait is developed to enhance the light emitting effect of the air bubbles in the water.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Sho. 56-46377, the artificial bait disclosed in the above publication is bendably connected in the middle portion in the longitudinal direction thereof by a connecting ring, so that the artificial bait can be turn and twisted in the water.
Further, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,667, there is disclosed an artificial bait which includes a large number of recessed portions or pockets in the peripheries thereof and is formed of an elastic member having an elastic property. According to this artificial bait, air within the recessed portions is released into the water to thereby attract fish.
However, in each of the artificial baits respectively disclosed in the first and second utility model publications, because the core member with air bubbles mixed therein is formed of a hard synthetic resin, the shape of each air bubble mixed in the core member is fixed (not changed) and thus lacks variety. That is, the two artificial baits fail to have a sufficient effect in attracting fish. Also, in the artificial bait according to the aforementioned U.S. patent, since the air within the recessed portions is released into the water from the recessed portions, air bubbles cannot be left within the artificial bait in such a manner that the air bubbles are mixed therein, and thus there can be scarcely provided an effect to attract fish by means of the lights of the air bubbles.